Tales of Radiance: Naruto Rebirth
by lokey478
Summary: The world was once destroyed by its savior but now he has been reborn into the very world he recreated, to save it from an old and new threat.
1. Chapter 1

Chp 01

Beta'd by: Haseo55

"A long time ago there was a dark power which existed on the moon and it threatened our world but through the efforts of multiple brave people the dark power was destroyed and peace was allowed to settle on the world again." A lady with long blonde hair was telling this story to a bunch of children who were looking up at her, each of them eager to hear their favorite story.

Each of them had bright blue eyes.

[Centuries ago before the events of that story]

Naruto and his companions had done their best to defeat Obito and he was defeated however the tree created went berserk trying to consume every shinobi it could get its hand on while the moon collapsed apart and fell out of its orbit and hurtled towards the earth.

Left with no choice Naruto had to stabilize the tree so he sacrificed himself and became one with the tree stabilizing it and caught the remaining part of the moon with its branches.

In the process he nearly lost all trace of his own self identity it could have been said that when he merged with the tree he was able to transcend mortal limits becoming a god of his entire world.

But from there things went downhill as the darker side of his so called 'friends' was revealed Kakashi had known all along that he was the son of the fourth Hokage and he was never planning to tell him as per a secret conspiracy that Jiraiya thought of and it was agreed upon by the third Hokage.

Overrun with emotion over his betrayal Naruto flooded the entire world destroying everything with water and as soon as the water rescinded Naruto repopulate the planet with human life.

These humans were different from the previous shinobi, these humans developed powers far differently from shinobi they called them artes and the humans eventually came to call the water of the planet as mana and the great tree of the Jubi was known as the world tree and at its base sat the town of Ailily which is where the story shall begin.

[Inside the world tree]

A boy wearing a tight red shirt with brown lining, a pair of dark pants, brown boots and a pair of white gloves.

"Ouch what's going on and what's this winging noise in my head?" The boy rubbed a patch of his head when he felt something wet on his head.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright." Looking up the boy saw a girl she had yellow eyes, pale looking hair pointed ears and the strange thing about her was the pale almost transparent wings on her back.

"Wahh!" The boy screamed as he picked himself up and crawled backwards not knowing who or what she was.

"Right I'm sorry." Apologized the girl as she bowed. "I should have known this would happen and explain."

The girl calmed down before she explained who she was.

"I'm Muzet." She introduced. "And you're a descender."

"A descender?" Muzet nodded.

"Yes, a descender is created by the world tree of a world to be its chosen savior in times of trouble. Which is now I'm so glad that my prayers have been finally answered do you remember anything?"

The boy thought about it before he felt something and spoke. "Yeah my name is...Naruto."

"Naruto huh? It seems like a funny name if you ask me." Muzet helped Naruto up when suddenly there was a loud scream.

"That was a scream!" Muzet cried out.

"We should go and check it out!" Muzet nodded as the two of them raced through the caves that were formed by the roots of the world tree, in multiple directions both Naruto and Muzet could hear the sound of animals who used the world tree as a home.

As Naruto ran through the tree he could see these floating glowing dots and so he decided to ask Muzet about them. "Hey Muzet what are those glowing dots floating in the air?"

"Oh right your a new descender so you don't know much huh? Well those things are what the people of your world call mana dots they come from the mana that is the life source of the entire world." Naruto nodded in understanding and just as well because they happened upon a couple of guards who were harassing a pink haired girl wearing a white and blue dress.

"So you think you can sneak out of town do you!" One guard yelled out.

"I bet she's from that secret guild. Looks like we're going to be eating right tonight!" The guards turned around and saw Naruto and Muzet run up to them. "Oh what do we have here a couple of more spies! Looks like lord Ganzer was right we'll take care of them right now!"

The guards drew their weapons Naruto noticed that he had no weapons so he raised his fists up while Muzet floated behind him. "Don't worry Naruto I'll be here to back you up."

The guards ran up to Naruto and swung their weapons but Naruto being far more agile weaver through their weapons and attacked the furthest guard while Muzet took on the guard closest to her.

Weaving through his attack Naruto punched the man as hard as he could however it didn't hurt the guard as much as he wished.

"Here catch!" The pink haired girl tossed over a sword to Naruto who picked it up and managed to block the axe of the guard.

Parrying it off his sword Naruto caught the guard off-guard and swept the leg of the guard sending him flying to the floor and his axe going towards the pink haired girl.

The guard was about to reach for the axe but the pink haired girl reached forward and snatched it from the guard.

As for Muzet she easily dealt with the other guard sending him spiraling towards the other guard and the both of them landed in a huge mess.

"Ow lord Ganzer will hear about this!" Both guards ran away in fear dropping a small bag behind

The pink haired girl sighed and hopped up to Naruto and Muzet. "Thank you both for helping me."

"Ah don't mention it."

"Kanonno!" A girl with purple hair ran up to Kanonno and hugged her. "Oh thank goodness you're alright when those people you helped told me that you acted as a distraction so that they could escape I feared the worst."

"Actually Sheena you should be thanking these two people here they were the ones who saved me." Sheena pushed Kanonno behind her she looked over both Naruto and Muzet with an inspecting eye.

"So you two saved my little sister huh? You don't really seem like fighters." Muzet took offense at that.

"Hey I'm not a fighter I'm a magician!"

Sheena got a bit of a chuckle from Muzet's reaction but then she turned to Naruto who was holding onto a sword that Kanonno used. "Hmm well this guy does seem like he could handle himself in a fight. I want to thank you for helping Kanonno out of that situation."

"Um well don't mention it." Muzet now pulled Naruto aside.

"Hey Naruto you should ask them about nearby towns." Naruto nodded in understanding.

"So um Sheena is there any town nearby?"

"Oh yeah me and Kanonno come from Ailily didn't you know that?" Naruto shook his head which was when Kanonno walked up.

"Oh is it possible you have amnesia as well?" Naruto didn't know what to answer so Kanonno just took his silence as a yes and she looked down sadly. "I see I'm in the same situation as well Naruto Sheena found me by the road side one day and all I remembered was my name...Sheena is there anyway to help them?"

Sheena thought about it before she answered. "Yeah listen head to the rock near the river leading out of Ailily on it should be three stars on it push it open and you'll be able to get into Ailily through a secret passage. Head to the 2nd level of Ailily there is a building with a white haired lady in it called Raine tell her ad libitum and that you're there to see a man named Kratos. Anyways we've got to head back we'll be seeing you around alright?"

Naruto and Muzet waved goodbye to them before turning to each other.

"So Naruto what do you think we should do?"

"Well Sheena did say something about ad libitum so let's head into town and see if anyone there can help us." Naruto replied. "Though I think you should try to hide your wings Muzet."

"Yeah good idea Naruto so let's go." Muzet grabbed his hand and lead them out of the world tree but not before they grabbed the guards bag.

As they were walking to town there was a grumbling noise coming from Naruto so they stopped by a river that had an apples tree, Muzet reached up and plucked a few for Naruto and herself. "Here Naruto eat this!"

Naruto took the apple and bit into it, instantly the flavor of the apple hit him and in a second it was gone. "Heh I remember my first time eating as well Naruto so don't worry about it you'll get used to it soon."

Packing up the rest of the apples Naruto and Muzet continued on their way towards Ailily.

[At Ailily]

Naruto and Muzet followed Sheena's instructions and entered the city, finding their way about Naruto and Muzet came across a commotion in the town square.

There was an old geezer holding a cane and top hat by his side were two guards and in front of him was a man on his knees begging for forgiveness.

"Please lord Ganzer I-I-"

"No excuses to stay in town you'll have to pay the right amount of taxes! Guards take him away!" Ganzer ordered.

"Yes sir!" The guards replied as they took the man away, he was screaming for forgiveness but Ganzer wasn't going to hear it.

"Did you just see that Naruto?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah we should hurry and get to that building these people look like they need all the help they can get." Muzet nodded as they hurried along.

[The guild hall]

Naruto and Muzet walked into the hall to see a white haired woman clearing up her table the lady looked up and welcomed them. "Ah hello I'm Raine Sage are you here to turn in a request?"

"Well technically no Sheena told us to come here and mention ad libitum and Kratos." The white haired lady nodded.

"I see so you two must be a group of prospective candidates. Kratos there are some prospective candidates here to see you."

From the side door a man with red hair purple and white armor walked out. "So these are the two? Is that right Raine?"

Raine nodded.

"Well you two don't seem like much fighters so I'll have you two under and apprenticeship for now. Kanonno come on out." From the other door Kanonno stepped out.

"Yes sir? Oh hey Naruto Muzet you came."

"Yes Kanonno I want you to introduce them to our other members and to explain out organization."

"Yes sir." Kanonno had both Muzet and Naruto follow her.

She led them to the back where she got a table and sat down ready to explain ad libitum to Naruto and Muzet. "So ad libitum is an organization that is working to free Ailily from the rule of Ganzer and we do that by helping the townspeople with quests."

"Quests?"

Kanonno nodded her head. "Yes that's right Raine manages the quest that she receives from the townspeople."

"Hold on." Muzet pipped up. "If Ad Libitum is to free Ailily then why don't we just take the fight to Ganzer?"

"Well it's because at the moment we don't have the manpower to do it, we are in contact with the Dopland branch to ask for help but because of Ganzer we can't get them over here to help yet." Kanonno looked down sadly before perking up. "But we still do what we can to help."

Kanonno now stood up. "Now come on Naruto let's go and introduce you to the other members of Ad Libitum. Kanonno grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him towards the inn first.

[At the inn]

Kanonno walked into the building and she waved to the people that she knew and they waved back eventually they came up to the innkeeper who set Naruto up with a room right next to other members Ad Libitum.

Naruto got a bunk next to Muzet who was happy they finally got a place to rest. "So Naruto now what?"

"Well I'm going to go and introduce myself to the other members of Ad Libitum, you coming along?" He asked.

"Sure it would be nice to see the other members." Muzet hopped off her bed and followed Naruto out.

"Hey Naruto you going to introduce yourself to the other members?" Kanonno asked getting a nod in return.

"Then I'll show you around." Kanonno grabbed his hand once again and brought him downstairs where Sheena was seated at the table eating.

"Hey it's Naruto and Muzet. I heard you two joined up with Ad Libitum."

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

"Well good for you and it seems like Kanonno's got a little crush on you huh?" Naruto could only tilt his head not understanding what Sheena meant while Kanonno blushed red and looked away.

"Anyways I'll let you two go one with introductions." With that Sheena turned back to her meal and Kanonno led them away.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked but Kanonno just waved it off as nothing however Muzet realized that this could be the perfect material to tease Kanonno with.

Kanonno led them all over town and introduced them to other members of Ad Libitum.

Hanging about the plaza was Arche a perky pink haired witch who called Naruto fresh meat and Genis sage a young magician who was also Raine's little brother but he didn't like people calling him that.

Then of course there was Raine and Kratos in the main hall, Kratos wasn't much of a talker and Kanonno said that Naruto just had to spend more time around him and he'll eventually warm up. Then there was Raine she was nice enough to teach Naruto a few recipes that he could cook up.

And last but not least was Reid both Naruto and Muzet thought he was a rather strange character but when they finally did decide to talk he was a rather funny character with a rather big appetite.

That was about it but just before Naruto and Muzet were going up for bed Naruto pulled Kanonno aside to return her sword but Kanonno said that he could keep it since he needed something to defend himself.

That night as Naruto and Muzet laid in their bed. "Hey Muzet...if I'm supposed to save the world then where should I start?"

"Don't worry about it Naruto just let events work out as they are and eventually you'll know what to do." Muzet soon snoozed off while Naruto turned over and soon fell asleep.

Chapter end

So that ends the first chapter important things to note is that various things will be different with a couple more characters from recent tales games and a couple of other games.

As for the outfit that Naruto is wearing at the moment it is the one the protagonist wore in Radiant mythology 2 as for Kanonno's outfits and appearance it comes from Radiant mythology 2 but her storyline will be from the first game. Also this story will have a pairing at the moment not all has been revealed so just hold up on screaming them out to me.

So with that said please leave me some nice and hot reviews and if you have any questions then please don't hesitate to ask though if they spoil the story then I'm afraid I can't answer them.


	2. Chapter 2

Tales of Radiance 02: Naruto Rebirth

Beta'd by: Haseo55

It had been a few days since both Naruto and Muzet joined up with Ad Libitum and during that period of time they managed to do a couple of quests for the citizen of Ailily that consisted of gathering simple supplies like apples, gel seeds or make a couple of grindstones all of the it coming from places outside the city.

When Naruto first came back to Ailily with the materials he and Muzet were stumped by how to make the grindstone and even after following the instructions given by Raine. So they sat about the inn wondering how they would do it and it wasn't until Kanonno stepped in did they figure it out.

"Oh hey Naruto what are you doing?" Kanonno asked as she sat down at their table.

"Huh?" Looking up Naruto saw Kanonno. "Oh hey Kanonno I was just trying to figure out how to make this grindstone for a client I've been at it for a while but nothing seems to be working and I can't figure out why."

Kanonno looked down and saw Muzet looking through instructions, the tools Raine had given them were splayed about.

"Oh its easy Naruto here let me show you how it's done. Do you have any other parts?" Naruto nodded his head and passed Kanonno an extra set of materials.

"Now just follow me." Kanonno guided Naruto through each step before he finally ended up with the right finished product.

"There you go Naruto it's just that easy." Kanonno passed over her completed grindstone over to Naruto and gave him a big and warm smile, her smile was so powerful that it also brought a small smile onto Naruto's face.

"Heh thanks Kanonno."

"Don't mention it. Hey Naruto are you hungry?" Both he and Muzet nodded.

"Good cause I've just brought in a huge Rhinossus for the innkeeper and she said that she'll serve it up for lunch so why don't we have it and then you can report the quest in?"

"Yeah that sounds good Kanonno all that thinking got me hungry." Muzet covered her stomach in fake pain.

"Well then don't worry the innkeeper said she'll cook up something really good." Kanonno replied before she walked towards the innkeeper to get food, eventually she returned with three heaping bowls.

"Here you guys go." Kanonno put the tray down and passed out the bowls to both Muzet and Naruto.

"Thanks Kanonno."

"Heh don't mention it." Kanonno replied.

"Anyways what is this?" Naruto asked.

"Oh right the innkeeper carved the bones off of the Rhinossus corpse and used them to make a broth, then she cooked some wheat noodles in the broth before finally adding barbequed Rhinossus meat. I believe she called this dish ramen go on try it!"

Naruto and Muzet tried their ramen first.

Muzet placed noodles on her spoon and filled it with broth before bringing it up to her mouth and slurped it up, she swallowed and instantly her eyes widened.

"Wow!" She squealed. "This is really good I can't believe something like this even exists! Wow I could eat this everyday Naruto you've really got to try this ramen!"

Kanonno could only laugh at Muzet's reaction but then she turned her attention to Naruto and looked at him hopefully her eyes were asking him to try the ramen.

"Alright." Naruto scooped up his noodles and broth before eating it down and his eyes widened for different reasons.

[Inside Naruto's mind]

A boy that looked similar to Naruto but younger wearing ghastly orange was standing in front of a man with a scar running across his nose, he had an injury on his back and it was clearly bleeding but he wasn't in danger of dying anytime soon.

"Don't you touch Iruka-sensei again! If you do then I'll kill you!" The boy declared anger flaring in his eyes.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" A man with white hair asked in a mocking manner.

"I'll show you!" The boy formed a cross shape with his hands before yelling out loud. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

[End]

Naruto's eyes opened up and he felt a cold cloth on his head as well as Kanonno who was looking down at him with caring eyes.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright Naruto when you collapsed I thought that...anyways how are you feeling?"

Naruto sat up in his bed making Kanonno pull back.

"Yeah I-I'm fine Kanonno how long was I out? And where is Muzet?" Naruto asked.

"It's been about an hour and I don't think you should be moving about Muzet will be back here with some medicine soon."

"No it's better for me to get out and get some fresh air where are the grindstones maybe the walk will make me feel better." Naruto walked over to his desk and took the bag of grindstones.

"Well I'll come along just in case." Kanonno replied as she followed right behind.

"But what about Muzet?"

"I think she'll be fine by herself." Naruto replied before the two of them excited the inn heading towards the hall.

[Skit: Muzet and the innkeeper]

Muzet enters Naruto's room

Muzet: Hey Kanonno I've got the medicine.

No one replied since no one is in the room.

Muzet: Huh? Where are they?

She went downstairs and sees the innkeeper.

Muzet: Hey did you see where Naruto and Kanonno went?

Innkeeper: Yeah they left a while before you got back though they didn't tell me where they were going.

Muzet: Where could they have gone?

Muzet leaves the Inn.

[Skit end]

[Near the hall]

Naruto and Kanonno were about to turn a corner to reach the guild hall when suddenly they heard a commotion up ahead.

"Damn it these guards just won't give up!" An orange haired man shouted out loud. "That's it I'm gonna destroy them!"

"Luke calm down that attitude of yours is what got us into this trouble in the first place." The lady standing next to him replied.

"Grr damn it! Then let's get out of here Tear!"

Both of them ran past Naruto and Kanonno and soon behind them were a couple of Ganzer's guards.

"Damn spies...c'mon you slackers we have to get them!" The guards ran past Naruto and Kanonno in pursuit of the two strange people.

"That was a weird pair of people wasn't it Naruto?"

"Yeah." He replied before the two of them continued towards the guild hall to turn in his quest.

[In the guild hall]

"There is your reward Naruto also Kratos asked me to give this to you." Raine passed over a letter to Naruto along with his reward.

"What is it?" He asked.

"That is for you to know and share with your quest mates." Raine replied before turning back to check on paperwork.

Naruto shrugged and walked to a corner of the room without Kanonno before he opened the letter and read it.

"Naruto today I have a quest set up for you, your mission will be to hunt down some herbs and materials from the foot of the world tree and deliver the herbs and the material to a doctor, his locations is listed on a map disclosed within. Do this mission well and you will be one more step towards a full Ad Libitum member good luck from Kratos."

"So I've got a personal quest from Kratos huh? I wonder...Kanonno!" Naruto called Kanonno over.

"What is it Naruto?"

"I've got a new quest do you want to come along?" He asked.

"Sure it'll be fun!" Kanonno replied before the both of them made their way towards the secret exit of Ailily.

[Inside the World Tree]

Both of them entered the tree and Kanonno brought up something weird. "Hey Naruto I don't know why but every time I come to the world tree I feel very calm. I can't really explain it well but I feel as though there is this sensation of warm water running down my body."

"Do you ever get that kind of feeling Naruto?"

Naruto searched himself but never found the sensation instead he felt as though he felt at home in the world tree. "No Kanonno I don't get that feeling instead I feel like I'm home or where I'm supposed to be."

Kanonno looked at Naruto who knelt down by a pool of mana and scooped it up with his hands, opening his hand he let it slowly flow through the gaps in his glove.

The mana splashed back into the bigger pool and Naruto stood back up. "Now come on Kanonno we got to move on."

Looking down at the list Naruto noted down what they needed to collect. "Alright so we need some Iron ore, Filifolia Wing and Sage."

"Oh I know where to find all those items." Kanonno ran forward and called back to Naruto. "C'mon Naruto! Follow me!"

Naruto ran right behind Kanonno and eventually she had them stop around a corner. "Let's try to keep quiet here Naruto if we can sneak up on the Rhinossus then we'll get an easy kill but if we don't succeed then watch out for the horns alright?"

"Don't worry Kanonno I can handle myself."

Kanonno looked away sheepishly, forgetting for the moment that Naruto was the one who saved her from Ganzer's soldiers. "Ah right I got it Naruto."

Circling around the grazing Rhinossus both of them counted down simultaneously before they pounced and swung their swords at the Rhinossus but instead of aiming for the creature they cut off its horns startling the creature and making it runaway in fear.

"Hey we got it." Kanonno cheered out loud while Naruto pocketed the horns.

"Still I wonder why the Rhinossus has iron for horns...must be the diet around here. What do you think Kanonno?"

"Huh I'm not sure but maybe Sheena may know she's been staying here longer than me." Naruto nodded his head and made sure to remember that little point when suddenly there was a thundering noise behind them.

Turning around they saw a herd of Rhinossus charging towards them, in the lead was the hornless Rhinossus looking rather pissed.

"Kanonno come on we gotta run!" Naruto grabbed Kanonno hand and ran as fast he could, running through the world tree Naruto took multiple turns in an attempt to shake the Rhinossus herd but they were still able to follow them.

Just as they rounded another corner Kanonno tripped over a stone that had been laying around spraining her ankle.

"Kanonno!" Naruto ran back and picked up Kanonno supporting her with his shoulder.

"Ow Naruto stop I can't go any further."

A sense of dread that Naruto had never known hit him and he gently let down Kanonno and drew his sword. "Then I won't be going any further!"

"Naruto go please!" Kanonno begged but Naruto wasn't going to budge.

As the thundering grew closer and closer Naruto's stance got tighter until they finally appeared and suddenly something hit Naruto it was a technique so he followed the motions and threw his fists forward yelling. "Beast!"

A huge blue lion head exploded forth and blasted all the Rhinossus back. When the Rhinossus picked themselves up they ran away and Naruto returned to Kanonno's side.

"Hey Kanonno everything's alright, the Rhinossus are gone so c'mon let's see that sprain." Naruto took out his medical kit and began to soothe Kanonno's sprain, soon enough the sprain lessoned and Kanonno was able to walk once again albeit with a little bit of a limp. "There I'm no professional medic like Raine but I tried my best."

"Thanks Naruto I'm sure I'll be fine once we get back to Ailily." Looking over Kanono spotted something. "Hey looked over there Naruto!"

Naruto looked over and saw it, it was the sage plant that they would need for the request.

Plucking a couple of sprigs Naruto pocketed them before he sat down next to Kanonno so that the both of them could take a break.

"Here Naruto have a drink." Kanonno held out a water bottle to Naruto.

Thanking her Naruto took a drink from it before he looked down at his hands and wondered. 'Th-that move...how did I do it?'

Kanonno moved closer to Naruto she was concerned with how intently Naruto was staring at the ground. "Hey Naruto are you feeling alright?"

That snapped Naruto out of his trance and he looked up staring into Kanonno's green's eyes. As for Kanonno she blushed not realizing that when Naruto picked his head up they would be so close.

Kanonno pulled back and Naruto wondered what was wrong. "Yeah I'm fine but what about you?"

"Yeah I'm fine too." Kanonno reassured. "Now come on we still need to gather the Filifolia Wings and there is only one way to get those but don't worry I know a place where we can find a tons of Filifolias."

Naruto nodded and the both of them went down a path towards a place where Filifolia were present.

Drawing their weapons Naruto and Kanonno went for a group of Filifolia's waddling about.

It was a quick match as both Naruto and Kanonno went straight for the leaves on their heads and once the first group was gone the rest just waddled away which was just as well since the two of them had all the wings that they needed.

"Alright now that we got all that we need let's deliver this to the client Kanonno." Kanonno nodded and the both of them exited the world tree, they had to walk a little distance but eventually they reached a village where people seemed nicer and they lived way better than those who lived in Ailily.

"Hey Kanonno this is a strange place isn't it?" Naruto asked as he looked aroundt the people who did not cringe in fear when village guards approached them.

"Yeah I've never seen a place like this...though Sheena has told me that Ailily used to be a great place to live."

Kanonno and Naruto eventually needed up in front of what seemed like a clinic, opening the door they saw a teen around their age with black hair wearing a doctors uniform.

The teen looked over and wasn't surprised by the appearance of Kanonnoa and Naruto. "Ah you guys must be from Ad Libitum, do you have the iron ore and materials I need?"

"Um yeah." Naruto awkwardly replied as he took out the horns and gave them over to the teen.

"Oh I'm sorry I totally forgot to introduce myself." The teen stuck his hand out and formally introduced himself. "I'm Jude Mathis and I welcome the both of you to my clinic."

Naruto accepted his hand shake and introduced himself and Kanonno. "Hi Jude I'm Naruto and that is Kanonno."

"Hi Jude!" Kanonno happily replied with a charming smile she always had.

"It's nice to meet the both of you I hope it wasn't too much trouble to collect the iron but we don't get much of that out here." Jude said as he placed the iron horns behind him in drawers with labels that had the various names of herbs and what not.

"Yeah I think the both of us wanted to ask you. Why is this place so different?"

"You're talking about the difference between this village and Ailily right?" Naruto and Kanonno nodded.

"Well it's because we don't live under Ganser, his reach only goes so far...I've heard of Ailily plight and I try to help by asking Kratos to send refugees over but sometimes it just doesn't work out and they get caught by Ganser's men who are patrolling and at the moment it's all we can do for you."

"So if you don't live under Ganser then who do you live under?" Kanonno asked.

"Oh we have a king who lives in the castle further up north and the castle has the only port that heads to Doplund so we're doing fairly well with all the trade that happens between us, anyways I was hoping to ask for a favor so do you mind?"

"Sure Jude what is it?" Naruto asked.

"On your way back to Ailily I was hoping you could stop by this house and deliver this medicine."

"Sure we could do that." Jude thanked them and passed the medicine over to them before waving goodbye so he could get back to work.

When Naruto and Kanonno stepped outside a man wearing a brown coat, around his neck was a scarf.

"Wow sorry I almost bumped into you there." The man apologized as he nearly bumped into Naruto.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto replied before the man chuckled and opened the door to Jude's clinic while Naruto and Kanonno made their way towards the exit of the village.

"Hey how's my best buddy doing?"

"Oh hey Alvin what are you doing here?" Greeted Jude. "I thought you said you had a job at the capital?"

[At the house]

Naruto and Kanonno arrived in time and knocked on the door, the person who answered was a giant compared to them he had tanned skin, a furry hat and a thick beard.

"Oh who might you two be?" The man asked.

"Um we have a package for you sir." Naruto placed the bottle in his hand.

"Ah this must be the medicine thank you very much. Would you like to come in to rest before setting off? I'm Jiao." Naruto and Kanonno saw no problem with that and entered the man's home.

The man poured them both a drink and called for someone. "Elize! Come down and take your medicine!"

From the stairs a pale blonde haired girl in a purple dress walked down, in her hand was a cute doll that resembled a blob with eyes and a mouth.

"Come here and say hello to our guests Elize, they were the ones that brought you your medicine."

Elize walked up to both Naruto and Kanonno. "Hi I'm Elize and this is Teepo."

Elize held up her purple doll while Naruto and Kanonno introduced themselves, Jiao spent a while telling them about his and Elize situation.

Many years ago he just found Elize on his doorstep with Teepoa by her side when he went into town to try and find her actual parents but no luck as no one came forward so Jiao adopted Elize as his daughter and they had been living there ever since.

Naruto and Kanonno had fun playing with Elize while Jiao took care of daily errands soon the sun started to go down and so Naruto and Kanonno had to leave so that they were able to reach Ailily in time but before they left they promised Elize that they would make sure to visit again.

[Back in Ailily]

Naruto and Kanonno submitted the request and were paid in full, with them sharing everything 50-50 and such a reward called for a celebration and so they headed towards the inn.

As they were exciting Kratos saw them and smiled. 'Well Naruto looks like you're on the way to a good future here.'

[At the inn]

Muzet made a huge fuss about not being able to go on the quest outside but she quieted down when Naruto said that he'll treat her to another helping of ramen.

Chapter end

**And in this chapter we've introduced more characters and in case you think the next chapter is going to be happy all the way just remember Elize is an orphan also Jude's design here is from Xillia 2 while Alvin's is from Xillia 1.**

**Also that other kingdom will become important at the end of the Ailily arc.**

**So with that said please leave me some nice and hot reviews and if you have any questions then please don't hesitate to ask though if they spoil the story then I'm afraid I can't answer them.**


End file.
